


Gift Giving

by ChibiTabatha



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Glanni doesn't know what to get Íþróttaálfurinn, and Sport doesn't know what to get Robbie. The two families work it out and come together to swap gifts.





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someoneplsloverobbierotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/gifts).



> This is very very late. I apologize. I had a death in my family, but I still wanted this to get out to you all. I do hope you like it and again. I am very very sorry.

“But what do I get him?” the sharp click of heels on the cement floor echoed slightly in Robbie’s underground lair.   
  
Robbie sighed, “I don’t know Glanni. What do you think he would want for Valentine’s Day?”   
  
The older villain groaned and leaned on the railing dramatically, “I don’t know!” he wailed.   
  
Smothering his ears with his pillow he growled under his breath. After a beat he glances over at his cousin, “Well?”   
  
Glanni slides to the floor, a tangle of limbs and over dramatic posture, “What did you get your jumping bean?”   
  
Robbie rolled his eyes, “I got Sportafruit a basket of fruits. He likes apples and bananas and grapes. So I got him those.”   
  
Glanni groaned, melting further into himself and the floor. “That’s so disgusting,” the criminal rolled around on the floor.   
  
Robbie sighed loudly, “It’s not about what  **I** like Glanni. It’s about what  **he** likes.”   
  
“But it’s still so gross. Do you think  Íþrótt will like a fruit salad too?”   
  
“Fruit basket, Glanni,” he rubbed his temples.   
  
“Yes. Right. That.”   
  
“I think you should think about it yourself Glanni. I think he’d much rather a gift you thought about. So instead of annoying me and interrupting my nap, why don’t you think about it? Away from  _ here _ . Please,” Robbie turned his face into the comforting orange fuzz of his chair.   
  
Silence filled the cavernous space of his lair very slowly. As the silence stretched on, Robbie began to relax into his chair. As soon as he began to drift off, the click of heels roused him sharply. “You still haven’t left?” he groaned.   
  
“Of course not, I had a nap. Didn’t you?” glancing over at his cousin, he watched the older man brush himself off.    
  
“No.”   
  
“Oh. Sorry Sugar Plum. Floor naps are refreshing, try it sometime,” Glanni buffed his nails against the front of his cat suit.   
  
Robbie grumbled as he watched his cousins retreating form.   
  
The hatch to his underground abode closed with a soft click.   
  


* * *

  
“But what do I get him eldri bróðir?” Sport ran his hands through his hair.    
  
Íþróttaálfurinn pushed himself up off the floor, he honestly didn’t think his brother would have such a hard time. “Get him something you think he would like,” he continues with his push-ups.   
  
“There’s so much? Sweets? Creating? Mechanics? Sleep?”    
  
Íþrótt pushed himself up into a spin, hands on his hips. “Why are all of those questions? Are you unsure?” he questioned his pacing sibling.

  
Sport let out a world-weary sigh, “Of course I am, he’s so perfect and I’m so me,” he ran his hand over his face.   
  
“Look litli bróðir,” he approached the flustered man, “I don’t think he would have agreed to a gift exchange if he did not appreciate you in some way shape or form. You’re using this as a chance to ask him out finally, no?”   
  
“But what if he says no?” he reached out and grabbed his elder brother.   
  
“But what if he doesn’t? What if’s are hard sá litli, but as heroes we should live our lives in a way where what if’s won’t leave us with any regrets,” he held onto the younger man’s arms. “So live, the way you want, with your choices. No regrets.”   
  
“Right. No regrets. Thank you. Thank you so much,” the smaller tugged him into a hug.   
  
“Of course. I was the same way. Now I’m buying the biggest criminal gifts on the pinkest day of the year,” he chuckled.   
  
“I wouldn’t say that,” he laughed along with his brother.   
  
“Say that to the brand new set of lock picks wrapped in the sparkliest pinkest paper I could find,” Ithro laughed.    
  
He couldn’t contain his laughter at that, it bubbled out and both men soon became breathless.    
  


* * *

  
“I didn’t really believe you when you said it was the sparkliest pinkest paper you could find,” Sport stared wide eyed at the most offensive gift he ever laid eyes upon.   
  
“I told you did I not?” the thin long gift shifted from one hand to the next.   
  
“That didn’t mean it was believable!” he hissed back.   
  
Glancing down at the shiny royal purple gift in his hands he became nervous, “What if he doesn’t like it?”   
  
“He’ll love it. Quit fidgeting.”   
  
“ Íþrótt , Sport,” Glanni was the first to slide into the booth across from the sports elves. The older criminal was wearing heart-shaped sunglasses and a pink feather boa with his trademark cat suit.   
  
“Hello,” Robbie mumbled siding in beside his cousin. He wore a normal purple button down with slacks, his eye shadow it’s normal purple.   
  
“ Glæpur, Robbie,” his brother greeted them.   
  
“Hi,” he waved at the two tall, beautiful men.   
  
The four sat quietly looking over the menu. The elder men leaned over the table into each other’s space and although he couldn’t hear their hushed voices, he could see the smile on Glanni’s face. The offensive pink gift was pushed across the table towards Glanni, and the criminal slid a black package with a soft yellow ribbon keeping it closed to his brother.    
  
Glancing over at Robbie he smiled, “Do you want to swap gifts now?”    
  
The tall villain fidgeted a little. Looking at his cousin, looking over at Sport, looking at the table, “Yeah, that’d be nice.”   
  
He pressed the small purple gift into the tall man’s hands, “Happy Valentine’s Day Robbie Rotten.”  
  
Robbie pulled a large fruit basket out from what felt like nowhere, the cellophane crinkled as it slid across the table to him. “Happy Valentine’s Day Sportacute,” Robbie smiled up at him shyly.   
  
The basket was filled with so many different kinds of sportscandy. There was even a Pineapple in it! He shook his head, he needed to focus. Robbie’s long fingers pulled open the paper slowly. They delicately handled the box inside the paper, opening it slowly. “Oh,” his voice was breathless, drawing the attention of the elder men. Glanni put down his new lock pick set, and Íþróttaálfurinn put down his leather polish kit. The sound of the chain sliding out of the box made his spine tingle. The shiny gold chain reflected the light and the small pocket watch attached to it spun slightly. The gilded R.R. catching even more of the light. “Oh my god, it’s beautiful.”  
  
An elbow connected with his side, and the soft smile from the elder villain warmed his heart. “I’m glad you like it Robbie. And I was maybe hoping, we could go out for dinner later, just the two of us?” he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Robbie looked from the watch to Sport, “Of course I would. What took you so long to ask?” he laughed rubbing tears from his eyes.  
  
A rough slap to his back, a warm hand taking his made him smile and laugh, chasing the tears from his eyes. A long arm wrapped over the villain's shoulders, and the criminal took his brother’s hand in his. They made quite the scene in the small restaurant, but none could be bothered by it. After all it was the very embodiment of this love filled day. 

 


End file.
